


In the Middle

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Tony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed-Wetting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky has no metal arm, Crying, Diapers, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Phil Coulson - Freeform, Preschooler Clint, Service Dogs, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve and Bucky are married, Story has a plot, Tony is a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Wetting, hugs and kisses, one shots, then goes to One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Just a second ago Steve was fighting Wanda Maximoff then he wakes up to the crying of a baby monitor.SEQUEL TO LITTLE TONY





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of each chapter there will be a picture college for you to look at. unfortunately I don't know how to put them on here so there is a link you can click on.

_ <https://spark.adobe.com/post/qwfUw6biIUN8M/> _

_ Well he was wet and cold and NOT happy about it. _

Steve woke up and opened his eyes to the sound of crying. He looked to his right to see a baby monitor with a red blinking light. 

_ What the hell? _

“Are you going to go get that?”

Steve jumped at the voice and looked to his left. _ Bucky. Bucky was alive! _

Bucky was looking at him through his eyelashes. “Fine, I’ll go get him.” He groaned as he got out of bed and went to the nursery with Jax on his heels. 

“Tony,” Bucky sung lightly as he went over to the crib and lower the railing. “Come here cutie,” he picked up Tony and cradled the 8 month old to his chest. He could smell the problem and went over to the changing table. He cooed to the crying baby, changed the diaper and picked him back up. Bucky rummaged around in the crib until he found the missing pacifier and gave it to Tony. 

Tony gave a whimper and his laid on Papa’s shoulder with a huff. 

“There ya go cutie pie. Now let’s go finish sleeping with Daddy,” Bucky rubbed a hand up and down Tony’s back as he walked back to the bedroom. 

Steve was standing by the window when he came back. “Babe you ok?” He whispered and he ran his free hand down Steve’s arm then linked their fingers. Steve looked at him with a confused look and shook his head. 

“What is going on? We were just fighting Wanda? What happened?” 

“Shh, I’ll explain in the morning,” Bucky whispered. Steve must have had a horrible dream. He brought Steve’s hand to his mouth and gave a gentle kiss to each of his knuckles. “Lay down, I’ll go get Axel.” He lead Steve over to the bed and sat him down. 

“Axel?” Steve looked at Bucky. He noticed the bundle in Bucky’s arms. His flesh arm. No wait, he looked down at Bucky’s hand that had never left his, his flesh hand. No metal. “What-where’s your arm? Who’s baby is that? Bucky? What?”

Bucky quickly put the now sleeping Tony down in the bassinet in the corner and went back over to Steve and knelt in front of him. This was the worst episode Steve had had in awhile. Steve breathing was labored and his knuckles were the same color white as his face. 

Bucky whistled. “Axel come girl.” The dog appeared instantly from the living room. He patted the bed. “Up.” Axel leaped up and laid in Steve’s lap and licked his face. 

Steve couldn’t breathe. 5 minutes ago he was fighting Wanda Maximoff with Bucky by his side. He had seen Wanda snap Phil’s neck. Tony had been on the ground. Why was he in a house with a Bucky that had two normal looking arms. Who was the baby? Where was Tony, where was _ his _ baby? Why was there a dog in his lap? 

Steve had so many questions it made him dizzy. 

“Babe, Steve, babe you’ve got to focus on breathing for me, can you do that for me?” Bucky’s voice brought Steve back. “In one, two, three. Hold. Out three, two, one. In, Out. In, Out.”

Maybe Wanda had shoved them into an alternate universe. So was this Bucky _ his _ Bucky? This Bucky seemed to want him to breath so I guess that was a good thing, right?

“Breath babe, that’s it, good job. Keep breathing,” Bucky encouraged as Steve slowly stopped trembling and his breathing even out. 

Steve felt tired all of a sudden and wondered if this Bucky had drugged him somehow. “Bucky?”

Bucky stood up and helped Steve lay down. After a panic attack he always faded fast. He moved Axel off of Steve so he could pull the covers over him and then Axel jumped up and laid on top of her owner. 

Jax was a constant pressure on Bucky’s leg that he was grateful for. He gave the service dog a quick pat and went over to check on Tony. His baby boy sleeping soundly sucking on his pacifier in his sleep. 

He made sure all the doors were locked and that his gun was still on his side of the bed before climbing next to Steve under the covers. “No Jax, off.” Bucky moved Jax off of the top of him and Jax went and laid by his feet. It was a little cramped with two full grown men and two full grown German Shepherds on the queen sized bed but Bucky was used to it and fell asleep soon enough.

  
  



	2. Getting to Know us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that this all to real for him. 
> 
> I changed Tony's age from 8 months old to One year old. I wanted him to be able to do a bit more and that was his "age" in Little Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are BEAUTIFUL people!!!! Thank for sticking with me!!! ❤ ❤ ❤

<https://spark.adobe.com/post/8x7JZUDI3E4Ld/>

Steve woke up alone with that dog by his feet. Bucky wasn’t there and neither was the baby, Steve had checked the bassinet.

Steve got up and checked out the house. First was the bedroom he was in. It was obviously the master bedroom with a massive walk-in closet and large bathroom, which Steve used. Steve noticed there were pictures on the nightstands and moved closer to see them. The one on his side showed a picture of Bucky in a dark blue tux staring just past the camera with a soft smile on his face. The one on Bucky’s side showed Steve in a black tux with tears in his eyes. It had the writing on it in his handwriting. ‘When I see you, my soul sings and a tear falls.’

Steve gently put the picture frame down and wandered down the hallway. A bit down and to his right was a nursery. A boy from the looks of it. Steve heart aches at the sight of it, he misses his boy. 

Steve perked up as the cries of a baby reached his ears. He wasn’t alone. He headed down a flight of stairs and ended up in an open concept floor. He seemed to be in the living room. It had a wooden floor with light blue rugs place around. A white couch and a TV mounted above a fireplace with a glass coffee table in between them. In the corner was a playpen with colorful soft blocks and an assortment of baby toys. A couple feet from the playpen was the front door and to Steve’s left seemed to be dining room through a door that lead to the kitchen. The cries were still coming so Steve headed to the kitchen. He walked in to see Bucky sitting in front of a high chair that he was trying to feed the baby in. Trying being the operative word here, because the baby was having any piece of whatever was on the end of the rubber tipped spoon. 

“Nuh no,” grunted the baby. 

“Come on sweetie-oh hey Steve,” Bucky got up and walked towards Steve. “How are you feeling?” he asked gently. 

This Bucky seemed to care so Steve answered honestly. “Tired and still confused.”

“I’ll help you,” Bucky said gently. Tony had quieted down since he was being forced to eat mashed squash. Bucky put a couple pieces of banana on the tray and mashed them with the spoon and let Tony have at it. He asked Steve to follow him back to the living room. He reached for the worn photo book from the mantle and told Steve to have a seat on the couch. He sat down beside him and handed over the book. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked. Sometimes 

Steve liked to have him near so he can remember that they hadn’t lost each other in the war. 

Steve shook his head and Bucky let his hand rest on his knee for a couple moments before leaving.

Steve opened the book and on the first page were the same with pictures that were on the nightstands upstairs. The next was of of Steve and Bucky standing at an altar with the baby in Steve’s arms. Steve was smiling down at the baby as the baby seemed to waving around a teddy bear. The caption besides the picture said, ‘You have to be kept occupied somehow on the long day. Steve, Bucky and Tony. 07-18-18. The next couple of photos were the same as the first one.  _ A wedding was in progress.  _ Then Steve noticed other people in the picture. Sam, Bruce and two small kids that looked identical were standing behind Bucky in a line. Natasha, a small boy were standing behind Steve. The small boy looked ready to cry and was handing onto Natasha’s hand. She had the baby (Tony?) on her hip and it looked like she was quietly trying to comfort the small boy with raven black hair. The second photo looks like the boy had given up and was on the ground crying. Steve’s heart ached for the boy and so did Steve in the picture because he had the boy in his arms in the next picture. The next picture Natasha and him had traded kids and now Steve had Tony. It seemed that the ceremony had continued because the last pictured showed Steve and Bucky kissing with Tony smiling and grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair. 

Steve turned the pages of the photo book. There was a reception with pictures of people dancing and smiling. More pictures of Steve and Bucky smiling and happy little Tony. The last wedding picture showed Steve and Bucky walking away with Tony sleeping on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve didn’t know how to feel about that picture. He felt weirdly happy and at peace looking at himself and Bucky holding hands with a sleeping baby on his shoulder. 

“Babe.”

Steve looked up to see Bucky in a pair of nice jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. He had his hair pulled back in a bun and an apron in his hand. 

“Yeah,” Steve blinked and responded. 

Bucky nodded. “I have to go to work. Are you going to be ok? I can call Nat if you want?”

Steve shook his head. “Na I’m fine. This really helped, thanks,” he pointed to the book on his lap. “But...ummm what’s the date today?” 

“It is Wednesday April 5th, 2019 and it is 8:30 in the morning. I think you should keep Axel with you today and maybe stay inside. You had a really bad episode last night and I’m worried about you,” Bucky said. 

_ He just wants to keep me locked up.  _

“I texted Natasha just so she knows. Please call her if you need a break or you just don’t think you can handle Tony, ok.”

Steve nodded. “I can handle Tony. I’m fine.” Steve didn’t know what else to do but go with whatever this Bucky wanted. 

Bucky nodded and went to go grab Tony from the kitchen. The one year old had finished eating and now was just making a mess of the tray. 

“Tony,” Bucky groaned but then laughed as his boy gurgled and put three of his chubby little fingers in his mouth. He grabbed a wet rag and wiped Tony down. He took off his bib and threw it down the hamper shoot. He carried the toddler to the living room and put him in his playpen. Steve was still looking at pictures with Axel by his feet. 

Bucky went into the bedroom and called in Jax. “Jax, come, sit. Good boy.” He took Jax service jacket and harnessed him up. “Good Boy.” He whistled for Axel. He was thankful that both dogs respond to either of them. “Axel sit,” He hoped Steve wouldn’t go out, but just in case he probably wouldn’t think to put the jacket on Axel and Bucky wanted Steve to feel as well as other people in knowing that there was a service dog helping their owner. 

“Steve.”

Steve looked up from the photo album. “Hey?”

“I have to go to work. Call me if you need anything or just feel like checking in. I’ll text Nat too,” Bucky grabbed his keys. Steve nodded at his words. He frowned at the impersonal reaction as he left for Phil’s Coffee & Bakery. 

Steve continued to look at the pictures after Bucky left. He figured he or someone was watching him. 

It was the last picture that made him stop. It was the last picture that made him cover his mouth to hold in the cry. The last picture was only taken once and only had one copy. 

It was a black and white picture of him and Bucky right before the train ride. 

“Dada.”

Steve turned to look at the playpen that held Tony. Tony was standing up and reaching out for him. Steve got up and went over to him. He knelt down in front of Tony and played with one of his little hands. “So you’re actually little in the universe huh. I wonder what Wanda’s plan was? I thought she wanted to ruin Bucky’s life, not mine.”

Tony wasn’t happy that Daddy was picking him up out of the playpen and began to whine. 

“Come here,” Steve cooed and picked him up. Even if he was being watched and held captive he could take care of the baby named Tony. From his subtly checking of the house when he had explored he hadn't noticed any cameras. He was so busy thinking about what Wanda’s plan was that he almost tripped over the dog on the ground. Axel got up and moved but came back when Steve called her. “So you’re Axel and you’re a service dog. PTSD from the tag you wear. I don’t have PTSD,” Steve talked to the dog as he petted her. He had seen another dog that looked like this one but black following Bucky around.  _ Did Bucky have PTSD too? _

“How about we go for a walk,” he said as he stood up. He went to the closet near the front door and opened it. He found a full stocked diaper bag and a leash for Axel. He opened the door when Axel whined and touched his bare leg. Steve blushed even though no one but a baby and dog were there to see that he wasn’t wearing clothes. He was still in his boxers from the night before. He left Tony in the playpen with Axel ordered to stay and went upstairs to change. He found a pair of jeans and a plain old white shirt to wear. He used the bathroom again and decided to run a wet hand through his hair to calm it down some. 

Feeling better about himself he recollected baby Tony and Axel the service dog and headed outside. 

Bucky had just finished pouring a cold brew, cold drip coffee with soy milk and a double espresso when his phone  _ pinged _ .

He smiled at the nice young lady and turned around to check his phone in case it was Steve. He had told Sam, the owner about what had happened last night and had put Chris on stand by just in case Bucky had to leave. He checked his phone to see that it was the front door security camera alert. He frowned as he watched Steve forget to lock and the door and start walking down the street without a stroller for Tony. He did noticed Steve at the diaper bag before Bucky hit a contact on his phone and put it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“He’s left the house."


	3. Pediatrician Banner & Dr. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some answers. 
> 
> Sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got out of the hospital due to a blood clot. Woo hoo!

[Chapter 3 Picture Frame](https://spark.adobe.com/post/iYF7KxpiTXzhO/)

Steve had seen Bucky get into an Audi and drive to the right, to work. 

He decided to head left from the house. It looked like he was in a small suburban town with white picket fences. The middle class he supposed. 

As he walked he got the idea that Axel knew where she was going and let her lead the way. 5 minutes later they reached a small parkground. 

“Play!” Tony squealed and clapped his hands. Steve gave a quick look around to see that they were the only ones there and figured it would be safe for Tony to roam free and play. Of course Steve was right behind him, helping the 1 year old up the stairs and holding his hand down the slide. Tony was enthralled by the swings, at the back and forth motion so Steve and him played on the swings for a good 15 minutes; which is a long time for a 1 year old. 

They were at the park for two hours running around and giggling when a mom and her two girls showed up. 

Steve decided it was time to go after that and scooped Tony up with some squeals of joy. “Time to go babes.”

He had set Axel “free” once they got to the park. Which apparently meant to her to go lay in the shade and start snoring like a freight train. When Steve whistled she was by his side in an instant, sitting on her haunches. “Good girl,” Steve murmured. Axel looked up at him and he could swear the dog was smiling at the praise. 

“You don’t have to go yet. I’m sure the girls would love to play with Tony.”

Steve flinched when he didn’t realize the lady had come up behind him. He put on a fake smile and turned to face the woman. “Actually we have to head out, maybe next time.” 

The woman didn’t seem bothered and smile. “Ok then maybe next time. Say hi to Bruce for me.”

Steve froze. “Bruce?” Wait he was supposed to be normal. Axel was kind of obvious and it seemed the lady knew Tony at least. “Right Bruce. Has he moved yet?”

The woman gave him a confused look. “I didn’t know he was moving the office. As far as I know he’s still on Bleecker street at Dr. Strange's office. Is Bruce finally getting his own pediatric office?”

“Umm maybe I heard him wrong last time we talked,” Steve gave a slight laugh. 

The lady laughed with him. “Are you headed there now? Is Tony not feeling well?” 

First off, why would Steve be at the park if Tony wasn’t feeling well and secondly, which way was Bleecker street?

“Tony’s fine were just going to go say to Dr. Bruce is all. You know,” Steve gave a snort and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. “As much as I go there, I always get turned around in here,” he gestured to the fence around the playground. “Which way is Bleecker street again?”

The lady laughed. “Same. But yeah, Bleecker street is that way.” She pointed down the street. “Two blocks, hang a right, go a block, then it is on the left.” She smiled and waved goodbye to Tony has Steve said his goodbye and headed in the direction. 

Steve and Tony were a block away when Steve noticed someone following them, a woman with a stroller. Steve went around the block in a circle with the woman following at a delayed pass but definitely following them. He figured it was hard to shoot if he was around people so he ducked it one of the shops. He froze when he went through the door into what looked like a waiting room. He checked a pamphlet to see he had entered ‘Littles and Caregivers Care Center.’ 

_ Littles and Caregivers. _

Steve’s heart soared at those words. He could get some answers here. 

“Steve!”

Again Steve’s heart soared. “Bruce!” Steve couldn’t hug that man tighter if he tried. 

Bruce gave Steve a weird look. He had been to dinner with just two nights ago. “What’s up man?

“Oh my God Bruce you won’t believe what happened. We were fighting Wanda and then she must have sapped us to this alternate universe where Tony is actually little, but then I saw this sign so maybe she didn’t sap you completely, Littles and Caregivers,” Steve said all in one breath. 

Bruce gave Steve a worried look. _ What the hell? It was just dinner. _ “How about we go talk in my office?” Steve nodded maybe a bit _ too _ enthusiastically and followed Bruce to his office. His office, since he was a pediatrician, had a playpen which he had Steve put Tony in and had Steve sit at the desk with Axel by his feet. At least Axel didn’t sense anything was wrong, thought Bruce. “Now start from the beginning ,” he gently asked Steve. 

Steve took a deep breath and started. “Yesterday we went to the barn in Lawrence, Kansas to meet up with Wanda. We were just supposed to talk to her about Bucky then she started fighting. She put you to sleep and buried Nat and Clint under some rubble and,” Steve’s breath caught in his throat. _ Phil. _“And she snapped Phil’s neck.” He took a moment to clear his throat and noticed Bruce had taken out a pager and pushed a couple buttons. “What’s that for?” 

Bruce ignored the question. “Go on, what happened after that?” he asked. 

“Umm, Bucky and I charged at her and she hit us with a red blast of energy and I woke to Tony,” he pointed to the toddler who was happily playing with a stuffed frog, “Crying and Bucky with two flesh arms.”

Bruce gave him a confused look. “Did Bucky ever _ not _ have two flesh arms?”

Steve never got to answer when the door opened and a tall, sharp looking doctor stepped it. “Dr. Banner, you paged.”

Bruce stood up. “Yes I did. I would like for you to give Steve a check over to make sure he is ok.” He gave the doctor a look. He looked at Steve. “Just in case Wanda did something we want or don’t know about,” he reassured the man. Steve nodded. “Of course,” he held out his hand to shake. “Steve Rogers.”

“Dr. Strange,” the man said with a hand shake. Steve gave him the once over. The man was tall and sharp looking. He seemed very professional and had prominent cheekbones. Steve looked back at Bruce. 

“I trust him,” Bruce reassured. 

Steve nodded and looked at Dr. Strange. _ What a weird name. _

Dr. Strange gave Steve a soft smile. “Shall we,” he gestured towards the open door. 

“Yeah,” muttered Steve and went to go grab Tony, who whined at the loss of his fun stuffed frog. 

“He can keep it,” Bruce said with a smile.

Steve once again nodded and followed the other doctor down the hall to an examination room. 

Steve sat down on the exam table with Tony on his lap. “So are you going to take blood or do a brain test or what?” He asked.

Dr. Strange sat down in a roller chair and wheeled over in front of Steve.“None of those actually. I’m more interested in why you didn’t get sapped like everyone else.” 

Steve stared at the man. “What!?” He whispered-yelled. “You know!?”

Dr. Strange nodded. “Of course I would know, I’m the one who wiped everything.”

_ What? _

Steve’s hand was around the man’s neck in an instant. “What? Talk!” He slammed him up against the wall.

“I will, if you unhand me,” the doctor replied coolly. He rubbed his neck when Steve released it. “Have a seat,” he gestured back to the exam table. Steve sat down with a huff holding Tony close to his chest. The toddler whined at the loss of his stuffed frog.

“ ‘oggy.”

Steve picked up the frog off the floor and handed it to him. He gave Tony a kiss on his hair before looking at Strange with murder eyes. “Talk.”

Dr. Strange cleared his throat and rubbed it one last time before speaking. “So you remember fighting Wanda in your universe. She knew a spell that would transport you to an alternate universe.”

“Here?” Steve interrupted.

Dr. Strange put up his hand. “Please no questions till after the lecture.” Steve glared at him as he continued. “She had a spell to deliver you all somewhere but I intervened and made sure you all ended up together and in a nice universe.”

“_ Nice _ universe?” Steve interrupted. 

Strange shot him a look. “She hated Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff. Her version of _ nice _ wasn’t so _ nice _.”

“Where is she? Can she send us back?” Steve asked with baited breath.

“No.”

“Why not?” Steve growled.

“Because she’s four.”

Steve’s heart stopped. “What?!”

“So is her twin brother Pietro,” Dr. Strange kept talking. “And she is Bruce’s daughter.”

Steve’s head was spinning just at the moment the hooded stalker burst into the room.

“_Natasha_?”


	4. Starting Over at 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is up to speed, kind of and Dr. Strange might have a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the WORST writer's block ever!!!
> 
> So here is some trash

“Steve, are you ok?” Natasha said as she stepped closer to the man. She knew Dr. Strange as both the Rogers-Barnes’ veteran psychologist. She had followed Steve when Bucky had called her to keep an eye on him. 

Steve grabbed Natasha in a bone crunching hug. He turned to Dr. Strange. “Does she know?”

With the confused look from Natasha and a shake of the head from the doctor, Steve guessed no. “Can you fix it and let her know?” 

Doctor Strange sighed and shook his head again. “No.”

“Fix what?” Natasha asked. 

Steve ignored the doctor’s deadpan look and answered Natasha. “We’re in an alternate universe where we’re normal and Tony’s an actual baby.”

Natasha gave a soft sighed and laid a soft hand on Steve’s shoulder. She knew Steve had had a rough night but this was an extreme case. 

Steve looked from Natasha’s hand on his shoulder all the way to her face with a worried look. ‘She thought he was broken too.’ “Nat I’m not-”

He didn’t get to finish as Strange interrupted with a heavy and dramatic sigh. “Fine,” he drawled and snapped his fingers. 

******

“What the fuck!” Bucky cursed. 

One moment ago he was pouring a caramel macchiato for a college student and the next he was in what looked like a conference room with Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Tony with Dr. Strange standing at the front of the room. 

Everyone looked as frazzled as Bucky as they looked around confused as how they got there. 

Everyone looked at Doctor Strange as he began to speak. “You know me has Dr. Strange which that is my name,” he reassured. “But I am not a veteran psychologist, I am-”

“You’re not a psychologist!” Bucky said angrily as he stood up. 

“Please,” Strange waved his hand and Bucky got superglued to the chair. 

“Let me go!” Bucky roared. 

“No speaking til after the lecture.”

Steve figured he had the same control over Bucky in any universe. “Bucky please let the doctor or whoever he is explain himself.” Bucky gave one last glare at the doctor before settling down and Strange unglued him.

“As I was saying, I am not a veteran psychologist I am a Sorcerer Supreme, the protector of Earth against magical and mystical threats.” Bucky snorted but ducked his head when Steve shot him a look. “You are all in an alternate universe where you are all normal, in your other universe you were superheroes.”

Bruce couldn’t contain himself. “Superheroes? Come on Strange, get real. Superheroes are for comic books and people who matter, I’m not a superhero.”

Strange looked at Bruce. “You do matter, in fact in the last fight you ran to save your friends no matter what the cost to yourself. You are a caring and thoughtful man Bruce in any universe,” Strange looked straight at the man, who ducked his head with a blush. 

“You were Captain America, you were Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, and you were a master assassin named Black Widow,” Strange pointed to each person in turn. “And Tony was a 43 year old man and a superhero named Iron Man.”

Everyone looked to see the 1 year old Tony Rogers-Barnes babbling and shaking his stuffed foggy around, as carefree as a baby can be. He noticed the attention and gave a happy little squeal and raised his arms to Steve. In spite of everything, Steve smiled and pulled the toddler onto his lap with a smooch. 

Bucky spoke. “So if we’re superheroes in an alternate universe as you say; why aren’t we there right now?”

“Because of Wanda.”

Bruce gave an uncharacteristic snort. “You mean my four year old daughter sent us to an alternate universe?”

“In the other universe she is an angry powerful sorceress with the ability to warp reality. She decided to take revenge on Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff after they were part of the testing on her and her twin brother Pietro, who died during the initial testing.”

Everyone was silent for a while as they took in this information. 

“So can you fix it?” asked Steve. 

“No,” Doctor Strange replied quietly. 

******

“I don’t care Steven. This is all I currently know and I’m ok with that. Why can't you?” Bucky said roughly as he unlocked the front door and made his way up to Tony’s nursery. The man didn’t receive a reply until he had put the sleeping toddler in his crib and across the hall into their bedroom. 

Steve was sitting on the bed with the photo of their wedding day in his hands. He looked at Bucky with tears in his eyes. “But I don’t know you. I never experienced our wedding or how we got Tony. I don’t know the war that we went through; In my world we did it together. This isn’t my home,” Steve felt like for bursting into tears, but he couldn’t handle everything right now. He felt silent tears fall. 

Bucky sighed internally as Steve started crying. It wasn’t a bad ‘I’m annoyed with you crying’ sigh. It was an ‘I’m sorry I don’t understand how you’re feeling right now and I don’t know how to help you’ sigh. Full of pain.

Bucky sat next to Steve and gave him a place to lay his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly. “I don’t know what else to say except that I am here and want to help you understand my world. Mine, yours and Tony’s.”

******

Bruce’s head was still spinning from everything that he had learned in the past couple of hours. Betty, his wife of 6 years, a woman who didn’t even exist in the other universe, had texted him and told him that she had picked up the kids and gone to McDonald’s for an after school lunch. His four year old twins, Pietro and Wanda, who apparently had died and became an evil sorceress in the other universe. 

_ An alternate universe. _

Such a weird thing to think about. Doctor Strange had told them that he could only make the universe better but that he couldn’t take them back to the other universe. And apparently only Steve knew about the other world. It wasn’t a PTSD episode as everyone thought. Steve from the alternate universe didn’t have PTSD but had fought in World War ll with Bucky. That was 78 years ago. 

Bruce wasn’t sure what to believe as he pulled into his driveway. As he shut off the car, he noticed the plastic stain glass flowers the twins had hung in the front living room window. They had made them at preschool the other day. He tried to ignore the tears as Betty came to look out the window with a smile, wondering what was taking Bruce so long to come inside. 

******

Natasha signed as she took off her jacket. _ ‘What the hell had happened today?’ _

A small meow gave her a start. 

“Hey Liho,” Natasha murmured as she bent down to give the black cat a scratch behind the ears._ ‘If the 1 year old kitten could give her a start, how could she have been a trained assassin in an alternate universe?’ _

_ An Alternate universe. _

Now that was something to think about. Bucky had called her from work this morning and shared his worry about Steve and had asked her to keep an eye on him. It was Friday so she wasn’t working at the bakery and had just dropped Clint off at preschool. 

Clint Barton was a 48 year old man who’s superhero name was Hawkeye in the alternate universe. Hawkeye could hit any target with any object. 

Clint Romanoff was a four year old boy who had a hard time hitting the potty. 

Natasha sighed as she glanced at the clock and decided that she could grab Clint out of school early today. She could use some cuddles and pizza right now. 

******

“Mommy!”  
  
“Auntie Nat!”

“Auntie Nat!”

Three separate voices called out to Natasha when she entered _Sunshine_ _Preschool_ _and_ _Day Care_ _Center_ and she had to smile. 

“Hi babies!”

Clint stopped running up to his mommy and put his hands on his hips. “Mommy I’m not a baby,” he gave her a glare with a major pout.

“Me neither,” came chants from the Banner twins as they stopped at the check-in desk. 

Natasha nodded seriously and put her hands on her hips as well. 

She didn’t have time to respond when the owner came up with a smile. “I have to agree with Mister Clint, Miss Wanda and Mister Pietro. They were very helpful today. They helped me clean up after craft time, all on their own and I didn’t even have to ask them.”

Natasha gasped. “Really! I’m so proud of you guys!” She turned to the owner as she checked-in and he opened the gate for her. “Thanks Sam.”

Sam Wilson smiled and went to grab Clint’s craft from today. “Are you picking up the Banners?”

Natasha shook her head. “Na, but let me check.” She pulled out her phone. 

“Dr. Banner.”

“Hey Bruce, I’m at Sunshine, do you want me to grab your kids too?”

“Are you sure you want Phil’s killer in your car?”

Natasha sighed. Dr. Strange and Steve ad told them of the last fight that had happened in the other universe. While she believed Steve and that Dr. Strange dude. she couldn’t wrap her head around what was said. The only Wanda she knew was a four year old redhead. Who was the sweetest and most smiley little girl ever; always hopping and twirling around. 

“Bruce, I-”

“No, I’m sorry Nat. I shouldn't have said that. I’m-I just don’t know what to think about all of this right now. I’m currently sitting in my car wondering what to tell Betty that our daughter is a killer.” 

“Bruce you don’t have to tell her anything just that. Just sit on it and think about it.” 

“I’m _ over _thinking it,” Bruce deadpanned. “But yeah if you could get the kids that would be great.”

“Well, stop. And ok, I’ll take them for pizza too,” Natasha said, knowing that he would have no problem with her feeding the kids. 

“Ok,” Bruce sighed. He needed a moment to breathe and take in all this new information. It shouldn’t be this hard, he was a doctor for Christ’s sake. He rubbed his hand over his face as he thanks Nat one more time then says his goodbyes. 

A rap on the window made Bruce jump. “Betty!”  
  
Betty smiled but looked worried as Bruce rolled down the window. “Why don’t you come out?” she asked. “Had he had a bad day at work? You ok?” She ran her hand through his hair. She took notice of how he leaned into the touch but didn’t look at peace. 

Bruce nodded and gave a smile. “Just a long day,” he said as he rolled up the window and got out of the car. “Natasha has the kids for dinner.”

“Ok,” his wife didn’t question it and walked arm and arm with Bruce up to the house.

******

Dr. Strange sighed as he signed the last prescription. In this alternate universe. He had been in this universe since he had hired Dr. Banner as a pediatrician. He didn't really know why Steve had gotten all of his memories back, but he was beyond exhausted right now. 

He said goodbye to everyone at the office and made his way downtown. He lived about a five minute walk from the doctors office. His house was really a front though. As he entered he snapped his fingers and the small suburban home changed into a three-story Victorian-style brownstone townhouse. 

The first floor houses the foyer, drawing room, library, living room, and dining room. The second floor consists of a study, Doctor Strange's bedroom, and multiple guest quarters. The third floor is composed of the meditation chamber, mystical library, and the storage area for occult artifacts. The Window of the Worlds, a large window is on the third floor which also connects to in the mediation chamber. 

With a snap of his fingers, Stephen appeared in the study and a book of past spells was in front of him. He had to figure out how Steve Rogers got his memories back and no one else did. He couldn’t fix the spell and put them back in their original universe, but he could help give some old memories back to Steve so he didn’t seem so lost. 

The wizard settled down in the armchair with a heavy sigh and opened the book. 

******

Steve Rogers-Barnes didn’t know how to say this, but he had struggled through the past week. He acted normal around Tony for the kid’s sake, but Bucky had caught on the next morning and it had been hard. For both of them. Bucky had gone to work everyday to avoid Steve. Steve was sure of it. 

And now that Dr. Strange guy wants him to come to his house. Like what the what?!

It felt like Steve couldn’t catch a breath. 

“Steven, come in,” Dr. Strange gestured into his now modern house. 

“Thanks,” Steve said as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. Natasha had thankfully taken Tony for next couple of hours.

Stephan decided to ignore the emotion of the human and walked him to the living room. At this moment he was a wizard, not a psychologist. 

“So what’s up?” Steve asked as he shakily took the glass of water. 

Dr. Strange got straight to the point. “I can’t fix the spell but I can give your memories back, from this universe that is.”

Steve had frowned at first but then broke into a smile. “Yes please! Wait, will I still be me?”

“Yes,” Dr. Strange nodded. “You will be you and know this isn’t your home, but you will have a second file of memories from this universe.” 

“So I’ll still have my old memories from a different universe?” Steve gave a soft sad quirk of his mouth. 

“Is that a problem?” Stephen was confused. 

“Yeah, I guess. I just feel like I don’t belong here. And Bucky knows it.” Steve didn’t mean to get emotional.

Strange sighed and looked at the Captain. “You’ll have two sets of memories just pretend that you have one, this one.”

Steve gave the man a look. “And they call you a wizard.” 

Stephen gave Steve a look and snapped his fingers. And now they were in the Victorian house, in the study, sitting in chairs. 

“Got it,” Steve said.

Stephan Strange gave the man one last look before opening the spell book and reciting the spell, Steve closed his eyes...just in case. 

_ “Stat huic coram me, dabo illi nova memorias.” _

Steve didn’t feel any different. “Did it work?” he peaked an eye open. 

Wait...why was he laying on the ground. 

Dr. Strange was sitting in one of the chairs reading an old Tibetan on folklore. “You passed out,” he deadpanned. 

"Great," Steve muttered as he laid back down and let out a huff of air that ruffled his blond hair.

After Steve had fully woken up, he sat down and talked to Dr. Strange. 

“Ok, so now I know that Bucky and I got married on November 18 and Clint had started crying because he wanted to hold my hand like Uncle Bucky was, but he wasn’t allowed,” Steve smiled at the memory. 

“Charming,” Dr. Strange deadpanned. “But I found a better spell...and faster.”

"WHAT!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISNEY+ IS THE BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
